When styling hair, a user uses a hairbrush device. Such a hairbrush device conventionally comprises a filament carrier to which a plurality of brush filaments are fixed.
The plurality of brush filaments may be manufactured using different materials, for example, horse hair, nylon, and plastic, and may comprise different dimensions in terms of a thickness and a length of the plurality of brush filaments. The material, the dimensions, and a number of the plurality of brush filaments may influence a stiffness of the plurality of brush filaments and thus characterize the hairbrush device for different styling applications.
Users may use hairbrush devices comprising different stiffnesses of the plurality of brush filaments, in order to achieve different styling effects of the hair.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to selectively adjust a stiffness of the plurality of brush filaments of a hairbrush such that the hairbrush device is usable for different styling applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,594 describes a hairbrush device comprising a tubular base body in which a plurality of filament carriers is accommodated. A plurality of brush filaments is attached to each of the plurality of filament carriers and extends through apertures formed in the tubular base body. The plurality of brush filaments are retractable into the tubular base body of the hairbrush device. To this end, the plurality of filament carriers is rotatable around a longitudinal axis of the hairbrush device.
A user of the hairbrush device may unintentionally leave the plurality of brush filaments (partially) retracted in the tubular base body, thereby leading to a changed stiffness of the plurality of brush filaments of the hairbrush device. However, this change of the stiffness of the plurality of brush filaments may irreversibly modify the characteristics of the hairbrush device, thereby turning the hairbrush device being not usable any more.